The Story of Minerva Rivers McGonagall Dumbledore
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: There is a reason she is the most powerful witch in the world. But why is it no one knows much about her back ground? One woman does…one woman who risked everything to help her be the woman she is today. The following is the story of Minerva McGonagall...
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Minerva Rivers McGonagall Dumbledore**

_**There is a reason she is the most powerful witch in the world. But why is it no one knows much about her back ground? One woman does…one woman who risked everything to help her be the woman she is today. The following is the story of how Minerva McGonagall became the Deputy and most powerful witch of her generation.**_

I own nothing!

Shall I continue or scrap it?

**_Chapter 1_**

**Dumbledore's wife is his granddaughter!? **

_It has been discovered that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has in fact been married these last forty odd years to Minerva Catherine Jane McGonagall. This though is not what is so troubling because for many years we have all questioned the motives of the Headmaster and Deputy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No in actuality what does make this story so juicy is the fact that Minerva is his granddaughter!!_

_Yes it's true I, Rita Skeeter, have gone on a long search and have found out the best kept secret every recorded. Albus Dumbledore has robbed the cradle in a very odd way by marrying the very woman his own daughter raised……_

And so the paper read on for the entirety of the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was almost dinner time and Harry was frowning angrily at this paper.

He along with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley were all sitting around the kitchen with the other Weasleys and some former Order members.

"That story is so stupid. Who would believe Dumbledore would do that," Ginny asked glaring at the newspaper.

The front of which held a large picture of Dumbledore and McGonagall at the Ministry Spring Ball laughing and dancing.

"A lot of people actually," Remus Lupin replied.

"What!?" Hermione and Harry exclaimed together.

"Albus' goddaughter practically stormed the castle to get Minerva. And Emerald was probably the best choice to raise her in the end," Remus shrugged.

"Emerald? As in Emerald Rivers the world renowned Dueler and Seer!?" Ginny blinked looking at Remus.

"The one and only," Remus nodded as he pulled a picture from his pants pocket.

Ginny took it and the others huddled around her to see the picture. It was an autographed picture of a beautiful witch with a lovely dark tan, emerald green curls that were pulled into a loose braid over her shoulder and matching emerald eyes. Her dress was tight and form fitting showing off all her curves and it was black.

"To my favorite furball with love; Emmy Rivers," Harry read before looking up at his former professor.

Remus shrugged and grinned, "She always did like to tease others."

"She's great fun to talk to usually," Tonks added.

"But past mistakes have a funny way of catching up with all of us," Albus replied as he walked inside the door.

"Hello Professor," the children greeted.

"Please children it is summer. Call me Albus," the headmaster smiled down at them.

"Have you read today's edition?" Remus asked looking up at the old man.

"I have indeed and Melody informs me Emerald is outraged and is to write a rebuttal to it," Albus chuckled.

"Melody?" Ron asked looking up at his professor.

"Mine and Minerva's eldest granddaughter Ronald," Albus replied.

"Prof-Albus is what Remus said true? Your goddaughter raised Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked looking into his mentor's eyes.

The group saw the old wizard's eyes cloud over with forgotten memories as he went to the past.

"It is indeed true. Emerald; as she always preferred to say; acquired the little kitten by the shear fact men are hopeless," Albus laughed.

"Care to elaborate for us on that?" Ginny asked.

"I think a better thing would be to introduce you to my dear goddaughter," Albus replied, "I shall send for you all tomorrow at lunch if you would like to know the truthful story behind Professor Minerva McGonagall."

The children nodded dumbly and watched the wizard walk over to chat with the parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

It was just after lunch time the next day as the children anxiously sat together in the kitchen waiting for Albus Dumbledore. The four were dressed in nice muggle clothes.

This meant Hermione had her hair in a tight braid with a brown knee length skirt and a pink top with three-quarter length sleeves. Ron was dressed in his best jeans with a green button down shirt. Ginny was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress. Harry had tried and failed to tame his wild hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans.

When the clock in the kitchen chimed noon the door opened to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall… nay Dumbledore. They too were dressed in nice muggle attire. Minerva was in a green dress with thick straps and Albus in khakis and a blue polo.

"I take it you four are ready?" Albus asked smiling brightly at them.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded and the others agreed.

"I would certainly hope so. We have to be there in fifteen minutes and Emerald is really not someone to explain lateness to," Minerva replied with a light shutter.

Ron looked at his professor in shock. "You're scared of her?"

"More wary then scared," Minerva glared, "Now can we please get going?" The others nodded and took hold of the port key Albus pulled out of his pocket; a feather quill.

Everyone put their hands to it and soon felt the familiar sensation at their navels.

The group landed in a deserted alleyway on the outskirts of London.

"Whether you all have put it together yet or not; Emerald lives in muggle London. In fact since she retired the second time from dueling twenty-five years ago she lives her life as a muggle fortune teller," Albus replied as they exited the alley and began their trek down the street.

"So she makes false predictions for money?" Hermione asked. Everyone knew she hated Divination.

"Not at all. Emerald is a natural seer and very practiced in the art and I have yet to see her wrong," Albus replied.

"You're putting more praise on her again Albus. You know how she hates for you to make her out to be greater than she is," Minerva chastised.

"I can't help I'm a proud godfather; and I can even say it openly now!" Albus laughed putting his arm around Minerva's waist and pulling her close.

"I can even say I'm madly in love with my wife!!!" He shouted and kissed her lips.

Many passersby stared at the couple; and Harry even heard a few say how nice it was an older couple could still be so in love.

"Knowing about them is one thing but seeing this!" Ron exclaimed looking ill.

Harry just shrugged and the girls giggled.

"I think it's cute," Hermione smiled.

After awhile the two professors did indeed pull apart and Minerva was red in the face.

"Albus I don't care if we can do that in public. We shouldn't," she glared but it did not last long before she again took his hand in hers and they continued on their way.

* * *

A few minutes later the couple and the children were ringing the door bell of a lovely brick town house. Number 14 on Windsor Street; a plaque next to the door bell read: **Emerald Gypsy; the River Reader of you Fortune. **

It did not take long before the red door was opened and a little girl of nine with strawberry blonde pigtails and hazel eyes greeted them. The girl wore shorts and a blue tank top and was barefoot; a small grey kitten was in her arms.

"Hello Eliza is your grandmother busy?" Albus asked smiling at the girl.

"Gran is in baking today; no calls today Uncle Albus. Come on I'll take you," the child replied as she turned around and left the door open.

The six entered behind her and Albus closed the door before they followed her through the house.

"Definitely not an average muggle house," Harry said aloud as he looked around at all the odd pictures and knickknacks that line the walls and rooms.

"Gran says normal in wizarding and muggle society is overrated. Better to be insane than dull she says," the little girl replied without turning around.

Albus chuckled as he recalled Emerald saying the same to him nearly forty years ago.

Eliza led them through the swinging bar doors and entered a cheery yellow kitchen. Three others were sitting at an oak picnic type table while another was bent down over the oven.

"Gran; Uncle Albus and Aunt Kitty are here with some kids," Eliza called before sitting at the table with the others.

Harry looked to the table and saw a woman who looked like he figured a young Professor McGonagall did. The woman was in her early thirties with ebony hair in a tight bun and grey eyes. The teen beside her also had long ebony hair but it was pulled into a side ponytail and her eyes were a bright yellow. The boy sitting across from them was about eight with spiky blue hair and grey eyes.

"Athena dear we didn't know you'd be here!" Minerva smiled brightly at her eldest child.

"After reading the paper I had a feeling I'd finally get to hear the story," Athena smirked as she stood and hugged her parents, "I mean how could dear old Grammy Emmy refuse to tell it to Harry Potter; the boy who lived and saved her daughter!"

"Like this…I'm not telling you!" the elderly woman replied as she turned around and glared at them. Although the effect was marred by the flowery apron and tray of cookies she held.

The woman was just as beautiful as the 40 year old photo they had seen the day before. Though she did indeed have signs of aging; her hair was still as green as ever and so were her eyes. Though her eyes were now covered by small round glasses. She wore a green and white short-sleeved polka dotted dress and was barefoot. Actually everyone but the recent visitors were barefoot.

"Emerald," Albus started in his best parent voice.

"Do you really think that works? I'm not telling the story it's bad enough Rita Scammer got it from that Ex-Professor Harper and twisted it the way she did" the woman snapped as she put the cookie sheet on the counter.

Albus sighed and looked to his wife imploringly. Minerva just shook her head.

Ginny walked up to the woman and looked at her appraisingly.

"444 wins; 23 opponents' wands broken; 5 time world winner; and you've been on the cover of Dueling Wizard's Weekly 10 times. Plus you even won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award; and you have an Order of Merlin 1st Class for your work in the war with Grindelwald," Ginny said very fast her eyes lighting up with each word, "Mrs. Rivers I know I'm weirding out right now but you have been my role model since I was little. I even still have your action figure and your book series on Dueling with a Dueler Smarter than You: How to Out Wit the Witty."

The elderly woman put down her spatula and took off the oven mittens. She turned around and put her hands on her hips and looked down at the girl. At 6'3 she was rather tall for a woman and towered over the 16 year old.

"Ginny Weasley; the seventh child and only girl of Molly and Arthur Weasley. You are from a pure-blood family most call blood traitors and you are about to start your last year in Gryffindor. Your best subject is Charms and you can throw a bat bogey hex that'll make anyone think twice. You are currently re-dating Mr. Harry Potter and fought quite admirably against Dolores Toad and VoldiWort," Emerald said as her eyes roamed the girl as if deciding to buy her or not.

"My dear flattery is for Gilderoy Lockhart not myself; but if you decide not to go with the Holly Harpies next year I still train duelers," she added before turning back to her cookies.

Athena covered her mouth trying to hide her grin. "Gran do you have to do that?" Athena asked barely hiding the mirth in her voice.

"I refuse to be flattered and though she is not doing so on Albus' bidding I will not let him use her to soften me up," Emerald replied putting the tray before the children so they could decorate the cookies.

Ginny; unfazed, merely went back to stand by Harry.

"Isn't she great," Ginny sighed, "You know I always wanted to be her when I was little?"

"She was pretty good at it too," Ron replied flinching at a memory. Harry smirked and Hermione was looking at her professors.

They seemed to be communicating through looks alone. Finally Minerva rolled her eyes and walked up to the elder woman as she stood dipping more dough onto the trays.

"Mother please…I think they'd understand it better if you told them," Minerva replied putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Emerald smiled and looked at the professor over her glasses, "After all these years you think the prejudices have gotten better? No I saw even before they would not…I also saw what Dippit could not."

"I think these might accept it better. Please," Minerva whispered so only Emerald would here, "mamma."

Emerald smiled and nodded. "I have always love hearing you say that Chaton."

"All right," Emerald sighed, "I suppose you have yet to tell the secret that will start the story?"

Minerva looked sheepish as she said; "It's never come up."

Emerald popped another batch of cookies in the oven; turned around, and gave the professor a perfect full throttle glare that would turn anyone into a cowering five year old. It worked and Minerva shrank into Albus' arms biting her lip. Albus held his head down.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed aloud causing everyone to look at him. His ears turned as red as his hair.

"Ronald Weasley who on earth you think taught Minerva the glare!? If I can't still get her to listen to me then we have a problem since she is my child," Emerald replied crossing her arms.

"This is very confusing," Hermione sighed.

"It can be…but if Emerald was not the way she is my siblings and I could have very well been killed by the lack of conscious parental thought. It's like she raised a daughter and a son-in-law."

"To right you are Athena," Emerald smiled her first smile since everyone had arrived.

"So…."Albus asked hopping on the balls of his feet like a young boy.

Emerald sighed and pinched his cheek with an impish grin saying, "You always were rather cute when you wanted something. Fine you all win…again!"

Albus chuckled and Athena giggled as Minerva just smirked.

"Well come along then everyone sit down and I'll start the story," Emerald replied gesturing to the table. The six newcomers took their seats and looked up at her expectantly.

"I shall begin at the beginning by saying this. I to this day have resented the fact my mother wanted me to do nothing after Hogwarts but marry and have hundreds of children. I hated children and preferred the thrill of combat to anything else; possibly why I quickly married Edmund. He was going in to auror training and was dedicated; I wanted to be a professional dueler and was equally dedicated. That is what we loved about each other and nothing else mattered. But then the war broke out and we both found ourselves deep in the heart of it right up until the final battle. Sometimes I can still hear the sounds of it," she sighed as her mind wandered to a place deep in Germany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3:**

Screams of death and shouts of orders filled the air as Emerald and Edmund looked around at the carnage before them. There they stood in the middle of it all Grindelwald's castle looming above them.

"Duck!!" a voice shouted as a green flash of light shot towards the couple.

Edmund knocked his young wife to the ground as the spell hit someone beyond them that hadn't heard the warning.

"You seem to like being on top of me a lot," the witch with the emerald curls smirked.

"Well you are very sexy," he laughed.

"Get up you two Albus wants you with him! They're about to storm the castle," a gruff looking man growled at them.

"Right," Edmund nodded as he got up and helped his wife up. His cocky demeanor suddenly became controlled and military like as he started off toward the group indicated. Emerald was right by him.

The couple ran through the fighting flinging hexes and spells at any of the men they could. Both were excellent aimers as eight times out of ten they shot down one of Grindelwald's men.

"Daddy!" Emerald called waving as they came up to the group currently taking shelter by a large rock formation.

"Hey baby," grinned a tall man with great muscles.

He had scruffy dirty blonde hair and a matching beard. His eyes were the same green as his daughter's.

"Okay so what's the plan Moody?" Edmund asked crawling over to wear Albus and the young auror were.

"We're going in Ed. There's a hidden spot over there behind the entrance," Moody said pointing over his shoulder, "The seven of us are going in and will over take the throne room and leave Albus to do his job."

Edmund nodded and tied his long black hair behind his head as everyone got in formation.

"Baby it's just you and me," the blonde haired man replied rubbing a smudge off Emerald's face. "We lost them in the fire and even though you hate your mother we owe it to her and Peter right?"

"Definitely," Emerald nodded.

The seven charged forward taking out ever person that got in their way. Two of the men went down before they reached the secret entrance.

"Michael, Edmund you two take point," Moody instructed as he and a man called Walker pushed aside the stones.

The two aurors nodded and slowly entered the hideaway; they were followed by Moody and Walker, and then Albus and Emerald.

"Not exactly what you'd thought you'd fined returning from your honeymoon is it dear," Albus said quietly as they made their way through the castle.

"No I can't say it is Albus," Emerald replied as her ears concentrated on all the sounds around her.

The group had just made it into the throne room when they heard a voice from the shadows shout, "Saufe in Ihrem Blut ab!"

As crimson light went straight through Michael. He fell to the floor coughing and sputtering blood unable to breathe. "Daddy!" Emerald cried as she ran forward and pulled the dying man into her lap.

"L-love y-y-you ch-cha-chaton," the man gasped his last breathe and closed his eyes.

Blood poured from his mouth as the lifeless form laid in his daughter's arms.

"Oh daddy," Emerald choked and brushed away the blood from his mouth.

"Oh a pity," laughed an evil voice from the dark as a man stepped forward.

The man had his blonde locks pulled back and his eyes were an icy blue; not twinkling with kindness like Dumbledore's.

"It is always sad purebloods must suffer; but he did force me to do it," the man chuckled twirling his wand.

"Go to hell Gellert," Moody barked.

"Only if I can take you all with me Alastor," Grindelwald sneered waving his wand as the four of the five were bound together and dropped to the floor. Their wands were all taken away as well.

"Emmy run he hasn't got you yet!" Edmund shouted as the dark lord approached the distraught girl.

"Sie sind sehr schönes mein Kind. Ich kann sehen, warum Ihr Name Smaragdgrün ist. Lassen Sie die Sehenswürdigkeit Sie machen nicht?" Grindelwald asked waving his wand and forcing the girl to stand and look at him as he took her wand from her hand.

"Yes I do," Emerald barked angrily tears still pouring down her dirty face.

"Lassen Sie die viele Talente Sie machen nicht?" the man smirked.

"Yes," she replied stiffly.

"Richte sie zu mir aus." He replied.

"No," she snapped.

"I said tell me! Crucio!" Grindelwald screamed. The girl fell to the floor jerking and twitching with many more tears pouring down her face; but she did not scream.

"Stop it! Stop it bastard!!" Edmund shouted thrashing against his restraints.

Grindelwald chuckled at the young man but did not release the curse.

"Gellert stop all this. She is a wielder as you can tell. She can speak to any and all magic and muggle creatures and is an animagus. Leave her alone she has nothing to do with this," Albus replied quietly. The shear anger and power radiating in his eyes was frightening.

Grindelwald finally lifted the curse and walked up to Albus.

"Oh you see you are wrong Albus. The child has everything to do with this as you will soon see. I will make sure she will bring about the end of it all," he smirked then grimaced as a dagger went straight into his back.

"Regel one of ein Zweikampf; niemals umkehre Ihr auf einer Widerpart Gellert!" Emerald exclaimed as she backed away and the man fell to the ground.

She helped the others get free and gave them back their wands.

"Good job Emerald you'll be commended for this," Moody nodded.

"Die all of you!" Gellert suddenly shouted as he stood and started firing spells at them all. Everyone dodged and ducked them as Albus stepped forward and began dueling the Dark Lord.

* * *

The battle was over and Albus was heralded as the savior of the world. He had defeated Gellert Grindelwald; of course he had had a lot of help especially from his goddaughter. But that fact seemed to escape all the reporters as they printed story after story of Albus' winning duel.

"There really is no justice in propaganda Emmy," Edmund sighed as he put down the Daily Prophet.

A large picture of Albus looking as modest as always was plastered on the front. It had been that way for weeks now.

"Ed how many times must I tell you I do not want the flattering words? I did what I did because he needed to be finished nothing more," Emerald sighed as she was washing the dishes.

The couple were spending there first Saturday morning home alone since the war ended. The two actually preferred to do things the muggle way at home; mostly because Edmund was a muggle-born.

"You still should have gotten something," Edmund pressed as an owl flew in the open window.

He fed it a piece of bacon before opening the letter. A groan fell from his lips as he stood and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"We made commitments to work first dear," Emerald sighed.

"I know. I just hate leaving you so much….Hey how about you come with me. You deserve to help search Grindelwald's castle as much as anyone," he replied kissing her neck.

"Afterwards we could have a nice romantic dinner at your favorite restaurant," he added.

"Well I do love good food," she laughed and agreed to go with him.

* * *

**Translations!**

Sie sind sehr schönes mein Kind. Ich kann sehen, warum Ihr Name Smaragdgrün ist. Lassen Sie die Sehenswürdigkeit Sie machen nicht?

You are very beautiful my child. I can see why your name is Emerald. You have the Sight do you not?

Lassen Sie die viele Talente Sie machen nicht?

You have many talents do you not?

Richte sie zu mir aus.

Tell them to me.

Regel one of ein Zweikampf; niemals umkehre Ihr auf einer Widerpart Gellert

Rule one of a duel; never turn your back on an opponent Gellert

Chaton: Kitten


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4:**

"What a jip Gran. You really should have got the 1st class for that alone not for recon and translating," Athena gaped.

"I didn't want the blooming Order in the first place. I'm quite content being an unknown…however certain circumstances has seen to it I shall be remembered," Emerald replied looking to first Minerva and then Ginny.

"But what was with Grindelwald? Why did he seem so interested in you?" Harry asked.

"Actually oddly enough I went to visit him a few years before Voldemort got to him. He finally told me that what he had wanted was someone who could control his daughter…or kill her," Emerald replied, "Also I think it was because he may have wanted a play toy that he could also use to increase his power."

"So exactly how many languages do you know?" Melody asked eating on of the cookies.

"Four including a smidgen of Italian," Emerald replied.

"What's a wielder?" Harry asked. Hermione snorted as Ginny and Ron looked at him amazed.

"Honestly do you ever pay attention to History Harry" Hermione sighed.

"Well what is it," Harry persisted.

"A wielder is a witch or wizard with a hot core. Now every magical being has a magical core that is the very root of their magic; for most of us it runs hot only when we are experiencing a very strong emotion and causes us to loose control of our powers. But for …for someone like Emerald with a core that is always hot there is a potential to do great harm," Albus explained, "A wielder must be in constant control of their thoughts and feelings as well as their senses. Many do not live past child hood."

Harry looked at Emerald amazed.

"But I learned to control myself and I learned fast. Because of it I've had a very nice life and have aged quite well. I also am able to control the demon Albus married," Emerald said with a teasing smile to Minerva.

"Demon," Harry asked?

"Getting ahead a bit here but…Minerva is not what you all think she is. She is what is considered a cursed child. Her mother died in birth and Minerva should have died as well…but thanks to unicorn blood and she is alive. Because she drank something so pure but did not perform the malevolent intent she is considered a part of the forest the animal came from. The blood is what keeps her skin pale and gives her some very dangerous powers. Powers that could very well kill everyone if she felt so inclined. And possibly could have if she stayed with the one she used to be with," Emerald explained.

"Can you really talk to all manner of animals?" Ron asked. Emerald nodded.

"Ooh Gran show them," Eliza replied excitedly.

The woman rolled her eyes but pointed her head to the hall way. She cupped her hands around her mouth and gave a loud growling sound followed by a roar. Two minutes later they heard pounding downstairs and then a white panther and a beautiful lioness entered the room. They rubbed their heads affectionately against Emerald's hands before going over to Minerva and curling up by her.

The four Gryffindors blinked.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped, "You have ….bloody hell!!"

"You aren't very articulate are you," Emerald smirked.

"Okay so what happened next Gran," Athena asked sitting up more.

To her hearing this story was like giving Albus a vault full of lemon drops. Athena loved stories; especially if her grandparents were telling them.

"Of course Edmund and I went back to Germany. Without all the dead bodies and such it was infinitely easier to get to the castle. But then again none of us there that day could have known what we'd find," Emerald started.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5: **

"This place is incredibly depressing. Why can't evil dark lords ever have cheerful layers? Maybe paint the walls blues and pinks and yellows instead of browns greys and blacks," an auror named Winsock sighed as he and the others entered the main foyer.

"Has anyone ever asked if you fly for the other side?" Edmund asked quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" Winsock asked clearly not understanding.

All the others started to laugh and snicker as they went off in different directions to explore the house leaving the young man quite confused.

Emerald wondered off from the library were her husband was with Albus looking over the books. Humming a light tune as she walked down the hallway.

She was looking at an odd picture of a goblin war when she heard what sounded like whimpering. Using her superb hearing she followed the noise down the hall to a nearby door.

"Hello?" Emerald called knocking on the door.

There was no answer so she cautiously opened the door her wand drawn. What she was expecting and what she actually saw was quite different.

"Edmund, Albus come here! You'll never believe this!" Emerald called looking around the room.

The men entered wands drawn and blinked shocked at the sight before them.

They were standing in a little girl's room. It was painted white and lavender with a small bed and a few stuffed animals. Books were all around as well.

"Well Albus I think this confirms some of the things we discovered in the library," Edmund said stowing his wand.

"Yes but were exactly is the child?" Albus replied looking around the room.

It was then the three heard some yowling up above them. They looked up to see a small kitten staring down at them from a top the canopy of the bed.

Emerald smiled and began meowing in soft tones as she watched the animal.

Albus and Edmund watched as the kitten eyed them suspiciously but it crawled down and went up to Emerald. She kneeled and scratched the little kitten behind the head before picking it up.

"She is a cute little Chaton isn't she," Emerald chuckled as the kitten snuggled against her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6:**

"That was Grandmamma right?" Melody interrupted as Emerald was taking the last pan of cookies out of the oven.

"Yes it was. Of course how many people would think a child as young as her would be an animagus. It was quite something," Emerald nodded.

"You were an animagus before you went to school?" Hermione asked admiringly.

Minerva nodded, "I had learned to be an animagus when I was about four. My Father insisted I not be seen and being an animal would be better at hiding."

"This is getting hard to believe. Are you telling me your name is Minerva Grindelwald?" Harry asked with an odd look in his eyes.

"Her name is Minerva Catherine Jane Rivers McGonagall Dumbledore, Harry. I gave up a lot to get that blasted name changed so I would really prefer you remember that," Emerald replied not turning to look at the boy.

"Now, now Emmy darling no need to bite," laughed an old man as he came in from the back yard.

He was the same height as Emerald and was of medium build. His hair was shoulder length and was a salt and pepper color pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were a soft warm brown and his wrinkles were from years of laughter and fighting for justice. He was dressed in brown pants and shoes with a yellow short-sleeved button down top.

"How's the garden Da?" Minerva asked smiling at the man.

"Coming along nicely," the man winked. He went around and kissed Minerva's head before grabbing some cookies and walking out of the room.

"Was that Edmund?" Ron asked dumbly.

"No it was the pool boy," Emerald rolled her eyes, "Of course that was my Edmund."

Athena and her children laughed lightly at Ron's embarrassment.

"So how long did it take you to figure out the kitten was Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked finding this story very intriguing.

"Not till Halloween actually," Dumbledore interceded.

"Why is that? Surely she would have transformed at some point," Hermione replied.

"It's possible she did but seeing as that she was given to the Blacks as part of their payment for their losses none of us knew it," Emerald replied as she sat a tea service in front of everyone and finally sat down herself. Little Eliza of course moved from her chair and climbed into Emerald's lap the kitten still in her arms.

"Blacks? As in Sirius' family?" Harry asked as his eyes searched each adult.

"Hmm actually I believe it was his Aunt. His father's little sister that was eventually given the cat," Emerald said as she conjured a brush. She took out Eliza's pigtails and began to brush the curly hair.

"So you lived with the Blacks till Halloween?" Ron asked shoving a cookie in his mouth and looking at Minerva.

"No I only lived with the Blacks till a little after the term started. Then Adella Black gave me to Tom Riddle," Minerva said as a collective gasp went around the room. At least for all those that did not know the story.

"You were his pet? Why didn't you transform?" Harry asked.

"I was seven years old and quite preferred being a kitten. It was what I normally was when I lived with my biological father," Minerva replied sipping her tea.

"In fact it has been proven that anyone whether animagus or transfigured stays as an animal for a very long time their memory can become befuddled and they will naturally think they are the animal or will act like the animal when not transformed. As such neither of us suspected and she was left alone," Emerald replied.

"I've read about that. It usually comes from a very traumatic experience doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"You're right Hermione. Of course with Minerva living in the home she did it would be quite unsettling if she had not been affected some way," Albus replied.

"So finish the story Gran, tell us how mum turned back to a girl," Athena replied.

"Yes well it had been a few months since we had found the cat and the aurors had sent it to the Blacks as the Wizard's Law Payment for grief compensation. Of course the child had still not been found and everyone was beginning to wonder if the room was just Gellert's. People had decided he was insane and it might very well have been a room to torture children in as everyone knew he had used his minions to rape and torture children before killing them," Emerald said as the story again went on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7:**

It was October 31st; Halloween and Emerald was riding the Ministry lift to the law enforcement department. She left it and walked down the corridors to where the hustle and bustle of the aurors were.

"Emmy is that you!?" blinked a young man with vibrant blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Jonathan of course it is," Emmy rolled her eyes.

"Can I help it if you've gotten hotter since school?" the auror asked.

"You should remember you work with my husband," Emerald replied.

"Right," Jonathan nodded a little sheepish.

"So where is Edmund?" Emerald asked.

"Oh uh last cubicle with Moody," Jonathan replied pointing her down the way before walking off to the rest of his duties.

"I still think there is something we overlooked. What about the dungeons," Edmund suggested as he and Moody were stooped over a blueprint of Grindelwald's castle.

"No we checked there. It's obvious if he did have a child its long dead. Probably before we even got there. She and the mother Merlin rest their souls," Moody sighed.

"I'm still not so sure. I mean why haven't we found a body? We found the mother why not the child?" Edmund sighed.

"Always working my love does this mean you won't be joining me to visit Albus tonight?" Emerald quipped as she stood in the open door way with her arms crossed.

"No I'm coming," Edmund smiled, "just seeing if maybe there was something to hint at what happened to the child."

"Like what?" Emerald asked walking further into the little cubicle and looking over the men's shoulders.

"I wouldn't know," Edmund sighed in defeat, "I haven't found anything. Even the elves say she wasn't hiding."

"Wasn't hiding?" Emerald asked looking up.

"We questioned them before giving them off to the families. And apart from beating themselves the elves said they did nothing but raise the kitten like they were told," Edmund sighed, "Perhaps Angela Macmillan Grindelwald didn't have a child."

Edmund watched as Emerald's eyes widen in shock or horror he was not sure but none the less it worried him.

"Em? Emmy are you all right?" He asked taking her hands.

"Elle pas un chaton elle un animagus," Emerald said softly her eyes still very wide.

"Animagus? Em what are you talking about?" Edmund asked.

"The cat…it's not a cat," Emerald replied, "Come on we need to get to Hogwarts!" she added pulling him out of the cubicle.

Moody grabbed his jacket and was right behind them all the way.

* * *

It was the last class of the day; sixth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw transfiguration class. Dumbledore was just about to dismiss when he was surprised to see his goddaughter and her husband burst into the room; Moody right behind them.

"Uh Class please welcome aurors Alastor Moody and Edmund Rivers; as well as Edmund's wife Emerald Rivers. All three were excellent Transfiguration students though I'm not sure why they are hear right now," Albus replied eyeing the three.

Ignoring Albus' glare Emerald's eyes scanned the students till they rested on their prey. Of course she noticed the animal was indeed sitting on the desk.

Seeing her quarry she turned her eyes back to Dumbledore and smiled.

"Professor I have discovered some very interesting information and I would like to explain it in front of the Headmaster and Professor Prince," Emerald said.

"Very well class dismissed and remember your homework," Albus smiled at them all.

Everyone was leaving when Emerald again addressed the Professor.

"Oh and I would greatly enjoy Tom Riddle and his familiar there as well," she added conversationally.

The boy in question froze at the door as his arms wrapped securely around his bag.

* * *

"Mrs. Rivers I realize you have become something of a celebrity and you are rather close to Professor Dumbledore but this does not give you the right to interrupt a class and request myself, a student, and my professors to meet," Headmaster Armando Dippit snipped.

"I am aware of this Headmaster. But the fact remains that this cat is not in fact a cat," Emerald replied pointing to the little creature in Riddle's lap.

"Kitty is mine. Adella didn't want her and gave her to me," Tom replied angrily.

"If she is a cat then I am sorry to cause an inconvenience. But if I am right then you have no claim to her," Emerald replied glaring at the young man.

"Emmy are you absolutely certain about this?" Edmund sighed.

"I am. Professor Prince if you will please," Emerald said stepping aside.

The potions master nodded and walked up to the boy holding out his hand for the cat. Riddle shook his head and held her closer.

"Mr. Riddle please give him the cat," Deputy Headmaster Jeremy Harper stood.

"I won't let you hurt her," Tom said angrily.

"The potion won't hurt her Tom. It will just make her transform if she is indeed a girl," the Potions Master and Slytherin Head explained patiently.

Tom hesitantly relented although it was not necessary.

From the moment Samuel Prince tried to pry open the cat's mouth the little thing had gone completely berserk!

She had scratched and clawed both Samuel and Albus as they had tried to force feed her. She had also run over Dippit's desk and table tops breaking many of his instruments and figurines and finally jumped on top of a bookshelf.

Riddle sneered at all of this saying, "she doesn't trust any of you."

"Obviously," Albus said irritated as he called Phawkes to heal his and Samuel's wounds.

"Maybe she's just a cat," Edmund sighed.

"No she's not," Emerald shook her head, "she just needs the right incentive."

"Incentive?" Moody asked. Emerald nodded as she transformed into a lovely golden cat.

The men watched as the cat walked around the room sniffing. They saw the kitten watching in silent wonder. Then slowly but surely the kitten made her way down to the ground to investigate.

"Kitty come here. Come back," Riddle called not liking how this was going.

The kitten; however, just ignored him and walked up to the now sitting cat. She circled the cat twice before deciding she liked it and started rubbing up against it.

Albus and Edmund chuckled lightly as they saw the cat begin nuzzling the kitten and lick it affectionately.

"This is very odd. How long is it going to continue?" Moody asked.

"No one cares," Samuel snapped and smiled at the two.

"Professor Prince!?" Riddle looked at his head of house aghast.

"Mr. Riddle I may be a Slytherin but I am also a father. And I will tell you now nothing can warm a heart like watching a mother and a child. Or in this case a cat and a kitten," he replied.

"All the same this foolishness has reached its end," Dippit snapped, "Mrs. Rivers either you prove your point or return the kitten to its owner."

The cat eyed Dippit suspiciously before in its place sat Emerald. Amazingly to everyone's astonishment the kitten jumped in her lap and a girl took its place.

"Gentlemen this is Kitty Minerva Grindelwald," Emerald smirked as she petted the girl's black hair.

"Kitten please say hello to all the Professors."

"Hello. Hi Tom!" Minerva smiled and snuggled into Emerald's arms.

The men blinked their jaws dropping open in shock.

* * *

_Elle pas un chaton elle un animagus_

_She's not a kitten she's an animagus_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8:**

"Now that I find hard to believe. Surely she wouldn't have just willingly taken to you so easily," Hermione said incredulously.

"I thought the same thing. But you have to remember that Emerald has always been able to communicate with animals; especially when in her animagus form," Albus explained, "Simple fact is Emerald appealed to a kitten and a child's need for female or motherly contact. Though I do not think that is what Minerva thought a first."

"Actually I just thought the cat was entertaining," Minerva replied scratching the head of the lioness by her.

"Well Merlin I thought it was my intelligence at outsmarting you," Emerald quipped as she stirred the contents in the pot.

"What did Riddle do when he saw his pet was a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing him he probably already knew it. Are you sure he hadn't…done anything to the professor?" Harry said indignantly.

"That I believe was your first thought was it not Albus?" Emerald smirked.

"Dad never did trust him," Athena replied.

"Continue please!" Melody requested throwing one ginger newt each to the lion and tiger.

'If you insist," Emerald sighed, "Now were was I? Oh yes…."


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9:**

"Bloody Hell," Moody gaped staring at the girl.

"Emerald I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Edmund replied.

Dumbledore though seemed angry. "Mr. Riddle did you know she was a girl because the consequences will be drastic if it's true," Albus snapped.

"No I didn't!" Tom shouted. He seemed angry at being accused but something about the look he was giving the girl led Albus and a few others to believe other wise.

"How do we know this is just not a transfiguration? How do we know she's an animagus?" Harper asked.

Emerald sighed and spoke to the girl. Her tone soft and firm instead of sarcastic and snappish. "Chaton please show these men what you can do," Emmy said.

"Chaton?" Minerva looked up at the woman, "My name's kitty."

"That's what I said. Chaton is French for kitten," Emerald replied.

"Oh okay," Minerva nodded and with a light pop the grey and black kitten was in Emerald's lap.

"And…" Emmy said looking at the cat. Another pop and the girl was there again.

"Okay so she's an animagus. And unregistered one mind you. What are we gonna do with her?" Samuel asked.

"Given the circumstances I think we should register her fast," Edmund replied and Moody agreed.

"Yeah and we are going to have to tell him we found the girl," Moody added.

"Kitty is mine," Tom replied staring at the girl. He moved to the two and smiled when Minerva held her arms out to be held. He picked her up and held her close.

"For now I say we put her into classes," Dippit replied taking the sorting hat down from its shelf.

"Headmaster I hardly think that's smart. Yes she needs classes but she is only seven maybe eight. She's not old enough or mature enough to be sorted yet," Emerald said as she stood up, "I think what should be done is have her stay with a professor and allow Mr. Riddle to escort her to classes."

"I can take care of her. I have been for the last month and a half," Tom protested.

"Tom takes very good care of me," Minerva nodded.

"Certainly as a cat. But you are a girl Chaton. As such you must stay as a girl for the next few months so you do not get into trouble. You also need to sleep in your own room. A boy and girl of your ages can not be put together," Edmund explained.

The girl just looked at him oddly.

"A professor watch her? They are all men," Dippit replied.

"What century are you from? Professor Prince is a father and can be in charge of her," Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Certainly," Samuel nodded smiling to the girl.

"Chaton if you can prove you will obey Professor Prince and does as he says then the next time you see me I will give you a surprise," Emerald replied.

"What sort of a surprise?" Minerva asked eyeing the woman.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Emerald grinned.

"Oh okay," Minerva nodded, "Listen to the Prince."

"Well seems Mrs. Rivers has found a solution that works with the majority so lets all get down to dinner," Dippit replied a little annoyed.

The others nodded and all descended into the castle.

The group entered the Great Hall a few minutes after dinner had already started. Since Edmund and Emerald were only a few years out of Hogwarts there were in fact many of the seventh year children that greeted them as they walked down the main aisle.

"Emmy Boron, Eddie Rivers so good to see you," greeted seventh year Gryffindor head girl, Rachel McGonagall.

Emmy and Ed nodded and began heading toward the girl for a chat when a commotion behind them caught their attention.

In fact the problem was Minerva had started to follow the couple when Tom had pulled her in the other direction to the Slytherin table.

"No Kitty we sit with the Slytherins. They are our house and the better of them all," Tom replied.

"But I like the lions and I want to sit with the green lady," Minerva pouted.

"Mr. Riddle shall we _compromise_ and all of us sit at the Slytherin table?" Edmund suggested as he and Emerald walked back to the two.

"I do not like snakes. They are icky and mean and …and I …I just do not want to sit at that table," Minerva whined pointing to the table with the serpents.

"Then how about Emerald and Edmund eat with Miss Grindelwald tonight," Professor Prince suggested.

"Yes I like that _compremise_ better," Minerva nodded. Tom glared at Emerald briefly before walking over to join his friends.

"Well shall we sit with Miss McGonagall then," Emerald smiled.

"Will you carry me?" Minerva asked holding up her hands.

The couple shrugged to each other before Emerald bent down and picked up the small child.

"My you are too small for a seven year old," Emerald replied.

They sat down across from the head girl and Minerva sat in between them.

"So I see the McGonagall clan is still the brightest and most influential," Edmund teased fixing himself a plate.

"I know you're jealous Eddie but you've already chosen your little pureblood wife," Rachel smirked.

"I resent that," Edmund frowned, "Likely it is… had that fire not happened I'd be excommunicated."

"Quite possibly…not that Emmy would have cared. She is rather odd being so against half-bloods but still preferring mudbloods and purebloods," Rachel replied as she watched the child curiously.

Meanwhile Emerald was having a bit of trouble…

"What do you mean you don't want any of it? Chaton you are too small and need to eat more," Emerald replied.

"I prefer chocolate and mice. I'll wait," Minerva replied.

"You need to eat something besides sweets so your teeth do not rot…….do the mice have to be alive?" Emerald asked as an idea began to form.

"Yes I like them alive best," Minerva perked up.

"What a revolting thought. Little girls do not eat mice," Rachel replied looking disgusted. Minerva glared at Rachel.

"Em what are you doing?" Edmund asked seeing his wife crouched over her plate working.

"She wants a mouse…so she gets a mouse," Emerald replied taking Minerva's plate from her and putting her own before the girl.

On the plate were five different colored mice all running around the plate but never leaving it. The girl gave a squeal of delight as she picked one up and lowered it by its tail into her mouth. She chewed happily and the others around her looked ready to be sick.

"Emmy that is disgusting why are you letting her do that?" Rachel shrieked.

"Really Em that is barbaric," Edmund twitched as the girl put another in her mouth.

"Oh would you lot relax. They aren't real mice…I just built some mice out of the supper and animated it. She's eating vegetables and chicken," Emerald rolled her eyes.

At the professors' table Dippit was frowning at the Rivers as they entertained the child.

At the Slytherin table Tom looked beside himself as he watched his kitten so calm and comfortable with this woman. He really did not like her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10:**

Ron look disgusted as that part of the story ended. The thought of doing anything to food other than eat it appalled him.

Emerald ignored this as she sat food and plates on the table.

"To this day I can not get Minerva to eat chicken without making it into mice figures," she sighed putting a plate of small mice by the Transfiguration Professor.

Harry and Ginny were sitting closest and had to blink as they saw small little mice scurrying on a plate.

"Those are chicken?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Duh," was the completely out of character comment as Minerva picked a mouse up by its tail and lowered it into her mouth.

Emerald laughed and patted the top of Minerva's head before going to fix some drinks.

The Gryffindors looked like they would throw up; especially when they saw Athena snatch a mouse off the plate and pop it in her mouth.

Melody rolled her eyes and looked over at Emerald asking, "Must you encourage it? Didn't you yourself say she needed to control herself?"

"Melody, Minerva is simply being Minerva. Do not fault your grandmother for being anything less than what she is," Emerald chastised.

Melody sighed and dipped herself some mashed potatoes.

"Edmund!!! Dinner!!!" Emerald shouted out into the hall.

The man from before quickly entered and took his seat at the head of the table by Albus.

"Chicken Mice?" Edmund asked watching everyone's faces.

Albus nodded as Emerald sat at the other end of the table and fixed herself a plate.

"Professor forgive me but how exactly is it you were okay with Voldemort taking care of you?" Harry asked.

Minerva shrugged as she ate before answering. "He was a lot nicer than anyone else I had been around."

"But what about Emerald. Why did you take to her so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"I like green and she was a cat animagus. Plus …well I don't really …I can't explain it but I felt safer with her than anyone else. Even more than Tom or in later years Albus..." Minerva started but was unable to convey the right words.

"I've always said it was a lost kitten finding a lost cat because after she met Min as Min Emmy loved children," Edmund replied.

"And what a fierce cat she was. You'd have thought she was Minerva's mother even before we adopted her."

"Ed you're jumping ahead of the story," Emerald replied.

"Well get on with it then," Edmund said.

"Well of course we left that night. I was confident Samuel would be the best to take care of her…"

"Was Professor Prince, Professor Snape's grandfather?" Harry interrupted.

"He was. I always thought it was too bad he died before Severus was born. It might have been nice for him… for a lot of later Slytherins to see that there were some good wizards from that house," Albus sighed.

"Either way we left. But I was able to come back the next week just as I had promised," Emerald went on.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11:**

It was Friday afternoon and Minerva Grindelwald was staring out of the window of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Miss Grindelwald do you have other ideas about performing the spell?" Albus asked coming up to the desk she and Tom Riddle shared.

"I'm looking for My Emmy. I've been good all week and she said she'd bring me a surprise," Minerva replied.

"Ah but that also means you should be doing the spell I asked you to do," Albus replied.

"You are Professor Dumledore. Not Prince. I do not have to listen to you," Minerva replied turning from the window.

"Yes you do because I am your elder and you must always listen to your elders," Albus said sternly, "Now I want you to turn the beetle into a tea cozy."

Minerva waved her borrowed wand and the beetle was immediately turned into the requested item just as a figure was seen on the grounds walking along with the large assistant groundskeeper Hagrid.

"Very good," Albus nodded.

Minerva sighed and turned her attention to the window; her eyes lit up as she saw the figure with Hagrid. The girl stood and ran out of the room Tom right behind her.

"Class dismissed," Albus replied and slowly went after them both.

* * *

"I'm telling you Hagrid; dragons are great creatures but they are dangerous. If you want to be close to one you need to work at a sanctuary. There a dragon can roam without anyone being afraid of them," Emerald explained as she carried a cage up the hill.

"Yea I know. I just like em," Hagrid sighed, "I'd love ter have one."

"I know…but it's just not feasible right now. Possibly in the long future you will get one," Emerald winked.

"Yea thanks Em," Hagrid grinned.

"Emmy!!!" a little voice suddenly squealed as a small projectile attached itself around her waist.

Hagrid's large hand steadied Emerald and kept her from falling.

"My, my I didn't think you'd even remember me," Emerald laughed setting down the cage and kneeling to look at Minerva.

"Of course I do. You're my Emmy," Minerva exclaimed wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

"I am?" Emerald blinked, "Well if you insist. Now how about we go in and see what Professor Prince has to say."

"I've been good. You don't have to ask him," the girl replied pulling back just enough to look at the woman.

"All the same I am going to ask him." Emerald said standing. The girl was hanging from her neck.

"You aren't going to let go are you?"

Minerva shook her head and wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist as they continued to the castle. Hagrid followed behind with the cage.

"Kitty what on earth do you…oh it's you," Tom sighed looking up at Emerald as she entered the castle Hagrid behind her.

"Aw you don't sound as excited as Chaton was to see me," Emerald smirked.

"Her name is Kitty," Tom snapped.

"Silly Tom. Chaton is Kitty," Minerva giggled.

"That's right," Emerald smiled to Minerva. "Oh hello Albus darling."

"Good afternoon Emerald; I trust the tournament went well?" Albus greeted.

"Second place and I'm in the finals," Emerald beamed pulling a medal from her robes.

Minerva immediately snatched it up before Albus got a good look at it.

"What's this?"

"This is a medal. I get them for my job because I am a dueler I use spells and wits to outsmart people in tournaments. If you are good at it then you get medals and gifts," Emerald explained.

"Oh," Minerva replied putting the medal around her neck.

"Some how I do not think you're getting that back," Professor Prince laughed as he came up from the dungeons.

"I have others," Emerald shrugged, "How was she Professor?"

"Quite a few bumps along the road. She doesn't seem to understand a lot of things and I had to explain the word _NO_ and why some people are aloud to do things others aren't," he said eyeing the girl.

Minerva ignored him and looked at her medal.

"Considering what she's lived as and how she was raised that is understandable. But over all has she listened?" Emerald asked.

"Not to anyone but me. I rather like it," Professor Prince laughed.

"But because of it she does have problems in class," Albus replied.

"She listens to me!" Tom replied, "Come on Kitty it's time for Potions."

Minerva merely shook her head and cuddled closer to Emerald.

"Mr. Riddle I believe Kitty is in very good hands. Perhaps we should leave her," Samuel said putting a hand on the boy shoulders.

Tom gave a glare to Emerald; which she raised an eyebrow to, and slowly walked away.

"That one's a little odd Albus," Emerald said as they started up the stairs. Hagrid was still with them.

"Tom does trouble me. I wonder if it would be feasible for you to stay as a teaching assistant for the week," Albus asked, "I'm starting transfigurations in defense and thought a dueler would be perfect. That is still your specialty is it not?"

"And at the end of this week you would hope I've made enough contact to _SEE_ something," Emerald asked?

"If you see fit to tell me," Albus nodded.

"Well I am free and Edmund is still frightfully busy…all right I'll do it as long as Dippit agrees. I'll bunk with you yes?" she asked as they entered his classroom.

"If you like," Albus nodded sitting at his desk. He had a free period now and was going to grade some papers.

Emerald sat in one of the desks and sat Minerva on the table top. This put them at eye level.

"Well Chaton I have heard the report and think you have been well enough behaved to receive your surprise."

"You mean it wasn't this?" Minerva asked sadly holding up the medal.

"No Chaton it was not. Would you like to see?" Emerald asked.

"Okay," Minerva nodded.

Emerald nodded and stood retrieving the cage from Hagrid. She brought it back up to the front and sat it on the table across from Minerva. She opened it but nothing came out.

Emerald rolled her eyes and put her hand in the cage.

"Come on now love, Chaton will love you."

A meowing was heard in response as Emerald pulled a small lion cub out of the cage. Minerva's eyes lit up as she held out her arms for the animal.

"I get a lion!" the girl squealed.

"You get a lion," Emerald laughed placing the cub in Minerva's arms.

" Tat's a fine lion ere Kitty," Hagrid smiled. "What's its name?"

"She hasn't told me yet," Minerva replied.

"And she won't tell you Chaton. She hasn't got a name yet. You must find a name for her," Emerald replied.

"Her mummy and daddy didn't name her?" Minerva asked astonished.

"No her mummy said that because I was giving her to you it will be your job to name her," Emerald said, "so you think about it a bit and I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

The girl nodded completely engrossed in her little cub.

"Is that really the appropriate pet for a seven year old who thinks she's a cat?" Albus asked as Emerald sat herself on his desk.

"I think so. The baby will make her stay a girl because she will have to take care of it. Sort of like giving her a doll but this really does cry when not fed," Emerald replied.

"Am I right to say that the cub came from Sheagra and Nurato?" Albus asked.

"Hmm you are Professor," she nodded.

"Then I really have to ask How in Merlin's name do you expect a child to take care of one of those things?" he said standing.

"Relax Albus," Emerald said wrapping her arms around his waist. "The cub will not come into those powers for another year. By which time the child may very well bore of her pet. And if not I will simply explain it to her."

"How is it a girl that hated children and students can be so calm giving one of her precious cubs to a child?" Albus sighed.

"I find Minerva to not be a normal child Albus. And with the things I've seen her capable of doing years from now……let's just say I think she needs someone like me," Emerald replied looking up in his crystal blue eyes.

Albus' eyes lost their twinkle as he thought about her words. "You believe her to be a non-born?"

"I believe her to be a very impressionable child. One that needs the right guidance," Emerald replied, "Guidance I believe not to be given from someone like Tom Riddle. But then again I can not be terribly sure about this. I am still learning how to control myself."

"Certainly," Albus smiled cupping her face. He kissed her head chastely. "I'm very proud of you."

She smiled and hugged him to her listening to his heart beat.

"I love you Albus Darling," she sighed.

"I love you too Emmy Chaton," Albus laughed petting her head.

"Emmy! Emmy!" Minerva exclaimed running up to the two.

"What is it Miss Grindelwald?" Albus asked pulling apart from the girl.

Minerva ignored Albus and looked up at Emerald.

"Emmy what's the name for lion in French?" Minerva asked.

"Lion," Emerald replied looking down at the girl.

"Well…what about gold?"

"Or."

Minerva did not seem to like any of these words. Then a thought struck her.

"Emmy what about golden?"

"Doré" Emmy replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I like being called Chaton better than Kitty. It's prettier; so I wanted to name the baby something French. Can I call her Doré?" Minerva explained.

"Well let's ask the cub if she likes the name," Emerald smiled. She whistled softly and the cub jumped off the table and came right up to the desk.

Minerva and Albus watched her softly roar out a few words; the cub listening intently. The cub nodded and rubbed itself against Minerva.

"She agrees that Doré is a very good name and is more than willing to be your pet," Emerald translated.

Minerva grinned brightly and picked up the cat stroking it softly.

"Hagrid look I have a lion!!!" the child squealed running up to the large half giant.

"An' its purdy lion too Kitty," Hagrid nodded.

"I'm not kitty anymore. I'm Chaton," Minerva replied.

"Oh Chaton then," Hagrid nodded.

* * *

The week went by very enjoyable for the residents of Hogwarts. Well…most anyway. Many seemed to love the fact that Emerald was able to notice explosions before they occurred and in turn was able to stop them. Because of this there were less children going to the Hospital Wing because of Minerva's horribly uncontrollable temper.

Minerva also seemed to be more than willing to follow orders and do as Emerald told without fuss. Professor Prince really appreciated this since he did not have to wrestle with her to bathe and brush her teeth.

Even Headmaster Dippit had to admit that the Wielder did seem to have the control of the Demon child. In actual fact the only person who did not like Emerald being at the school was Tom Riddle; especially since Minerva only wanted to spend time with her pet and Emmy any more and had started to make everyone call her Chaton instead of Kitty.

But the fact that this was Emerald's last night here made him very happy as he would soon be rid of the things taking Kitty's attention from him.

"You seem to have made quite a little friend Miss _'I can not even stand the sight of first years,'_" Rachel McGonagall laughed at dinner Friday night.

"I find my thoughts on children changing. You never know…one day I may just have a little one of my own though I doubt I ever would. I haven't the time or will. But if I did wouldn't that be just the thing to make my mother return from the dead?" Emerald laughed as she twirled one of Minerva's braids in her hand.

The girl was in her lap happily munching on the pudding before her.

"Well you certainly seem a natural at it. But then again most time it's the ones we least expect that seem the best," Rachel nodded.

"For instance I did not suspect one best friend when I left here to be a little first year with more mouth than thought," Emerald laughed.

"I personally did not think the head girl…a child with more sadistic thoughts than heart would ever stick up for me and befriend me," Rachel nodded.

"And here we are six years later; I a married woman and you the head girl. Still chummy and still rotten to each other." Emerald sighed.

"I prefer to say we keep the other on their toes," Rachel smirked, "I wonder if you'll still come to Cornwall for the summer?"

"Hmm chaperone you and four other girls in a cottage for a week with five boys?" Emerald replied raising an eyebrow. Rachel merely smirked.

"I think Edmund and I can indeed be your cover," Emerald laughed. Rachel laughed as well while the desserts were taken away.

"Come on little Chaton it's time for your bath and bed," Emerald smiled standing with the girl in her arms.

The cub woke up from under the table and trotted after them as they left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Miss Emmy can I ask you a question?" Minerva asked as Emerald was laying her in the four poster guest bed in Professor Prince's chambers.

"You just did…but yes," Emerald laughed pulling up the cover and sitting down.

"My parents are dead. Do you think I'll ever have more?" Minerva asked.

"Well that's hard to say. You see my parents are dead but I'm all grown so I wouldn't be getting anymore. Although Edmund's parents are very nice. But you dear Chaton are a mere seven years old. So I would say there is a very good chance you will find someone to adopt you," Emerald answered.

"Will you be my mother?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva I'm not someone who should be a mother. I….I'm just not responsible enough. You should have some one better," Emerald said softly, "Now go to sleep."

Minerva had tears in her eyes as Emerald kissed her head and quickly left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch12:**

"But you were the best for the job. You should have taken her then," Melody exclaimed.

"I should have but I did not. Had I been able to foresee the next events I would have never have left her," Emerald sighed.

"Don't fault your Great-Grandmother Mel. We all have mistakes we'd rather have not made. But the point is she did not forget Minerva," Edmund said softly.

"I do not blame her for it. I'm just glad she came back," Minerva replied.

"What did happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well Em felt horrible about what she said and just couldn't face Minerva. Minerva felt equally upset that Em did not seem to want her and spent all her time with Doré," Edmund explained.

"The cub right?" Ginny said.

Edmund nodded and continued, "Well Tom being the jealous brat he was loved the fact Em was gone. Hated the cub."

"We actually found out at the Ministry Christmas Ball that the cub had gone missing a few weeks ago," Emerald added, "Albus told us they thought it had run off. I of course knew that couldn't be true. If a Comet Sphinx Lion had run away from its owner it would immediately return to its pack."

"Comet Sphinx…but they're extinct!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And so are unborns and wielders," Emerald rolled her eyes, "Dear girl use your commonsense not books. Nothing is ever truly extinct unless you can verify it with your own research. Comet Sphinxes are only extinct because I will not allow my pack to speak in front of people anymore."

"This is true. Here is a riddle for you. A cub that does not leave her master is suddenly gone. Gone only when the girl left it alone. What happened?" asked the lion that had been sleeping by Emerald before leaving the room.

"Someone did something to it!" Athena asked thinking.

"Something horrible. I cast a locator and found no trace of the cub," Emerald explained, "Something or someone had killed it."

"Riddle," Ron and Harry said together.

"Could be. Never really had proof," Edmund shrugged his shoulders, "Just the same the loss of the cub really depressed Min as well as us leaving her. We got a few letters from Albus and even one from Dippit telling us how upset the girl seemed and how she had refused to go to class and even leave her room."

"I tried to ignore it. But the thought of her so alone and unhappy nagged at me," Emerald replied, "by January I had came to a very important decision. Little did I know that at the same time Riddle and his friends had decided to cure Minerva of her thoughts of the cub and me. Some how they had convinced her the cub may be in the Forbidden Forest. We didn't find this out till we arrived though…"


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13:**

Edmund Rivers sat at the kitchen table reading his paper. He covertly looked over the top to see his wife flipping through her tarot cards. Ever since she'd left Minerva she'd felt incredibly horrible about herself. While it didn't effect how she dueled or ran the house it did seem to affect her Seer sights. Her visions and prophecies seemed more cloudy and confused than usual. He figured it must be because her mind was not clear.

Emerald looked at the cards and slammed her fist down in aggravation.

"Em it's not the end of the world if you're loosing your sight," Edmund said softly.

"I don't give a damn about that. I…Ed would you hate it if I quit it all to be what my mother always wanted?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked putting down the paper.

"Would you hate me if I…I want her Ed. I want to bring her home for good," Emerald sighed, "I really want to be her mother. I want to quit and stay home with her. Teach her, raise her, and love her. Please," Emerald asked taking his hand in hers.

Edmund sighed and smiled squeezing her hand, "Let's go bring our daughter home Em."

* * *

Edmund and Emerald were walking through the gates of Hogwarts when they saw a lot of people crowded around the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I thought most the students left?" Edmund said as they approached the crowd.

"They aren't due back till tomorrow," Emerald frowned as she approached two professors, "Professor Prince what's with the crowd?"

"Oh Emerald I'm sorry we haven't told you yet but we're still trying to figure everything out," the man said looking rather frantic.

"What? What's happened?" she asked looking around and then back to the man.

"Minerva's in the forest. She wandered in there this morning and we've been trying to get everyone together to find her. Just a few minutes ago some of my house came running out definitely the worse for wear. They said they saw her go in there and tried to get her back but the centaurs attacked them," the man explained.

"Oh god where are they!" Emerald screamed.

Samuel led her and Edmund over to the small group of boys the medi-witch was working on. Tom Riddle looked up and scowled at her.

"Boys tell Mrs. Rivers what happened," Professor Prince commanded.

"It was all those bloody horse things. They attacked us!"

"We only went to look for her!"

"We didn't do anything!" the boys spoke at once.

Then Tom stood.

"It was Hagrid. That oaf of a half-giant. He took her in there and left her. I went to go find her and was attacked by those half-blooded beasts for no reason," Riddle said angrily.

"Mr. Riddle it would be in your best interest to not lie to a woman who can see through you like seeing through a ghost. Also it would be in your best interest to not single out half-bloods being that you yourself are one," Emerald said quietly and coldly as she left the boys and headed to the Headmaster, Deputy and Professor Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Rivers what on earth are you doing here?" Armando Dippit blinked.

"I came to take Minerva home with me. I am going to adopt her and here I find you've all lost her in the forest!! What the hell kind of school is this!?" she exclaimed before running into the darkness that is the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Emerald headed deep into the forest her wand stowed in her coat as she trudged through the mud, snow, and branches. All around her she heard the silence and then the noises of the creatures of the forest.

She had made it to a clearing where she found foot prints and large spots indicating people had either been sitting or pushed down. She bent down to inspect a rather small shoe print when an arrow went flying over her head and landed in a tree. Emerald stood up and whipped around just as another flew straight at her head and she caught it in her hands before it hit!

"Humans are not welcome. Be gone wench," a young centaur said as he came into view. He was a blonde palomino.

"My Name is Emerald and I am a wielder, centaur. A friend to Clinton. I wish to have the young human cub found here," she said standing firm as she snapped the arrow and threw it at the centaur.

The centaur eyed her suspiciously before turning and carrying on into the shadows the way he had come out of. She followed him along keeping her eyes and ears peeled for recognition of sounds. Of course she knew she was surrounded.

After a few minutes of jumping over large tree roots they came to a larger clearing with a bonfire were a group of centaurs were gathered. Many of the young ones turned around and glared at her.

"Amicus what do you mean bringing a human here!?" a large centaur with a black mane snapped.

"She says she knows Clinton. That she's a wielder," the blonde replied.

"Lionne you have been gone for many years. Phawkes has told me of your tournaments," replied and aged centaur with a grey mane.

"Clinton it has been far too long. I see your herd has greatly grown…although the acknowledgements in the ways of the old world seem lacking," Emerald said bowing respectfully.

"I am sorry but you must remember you are in fact one of the last of your kind and the learning of such is not needed as much," the centaur replied.

Emerald nodded in understanding. "Clinton I've ventured to ask for your help. There is a young human cub that is lost in here and…"

"I knew when the others brought her you would come for her," Clinton nodded.

"How did you know?" Emerald asked.

"Years ago the stars said the wielding lioness would come to find the unborn cub," Clinton said as he led her over to a hollow tree where she saw Minerva curled up shaking.

She was dirty and her hair was matted. Emerald could see scratches on her face and arms as if something had attacked her.

"What happened to her?" Emerald asked looking up at the large centaur.

"A few of my heard found some older human male cubs attacking her. They ran them off before they took the young ones purity but she is frightened," Clinton explained.

Emerald closed her eyes to hold back the tears of anger and pain before kneeling down in front of the opening of the tree.

"Chaton love its Emmy. I've come back to be your mummy," Emerald said softly.

"R-really?" Minerva asked looking up.

"I've come back to take you with me. Come on love," Emerald smiled.

"Oh mummy. I don't like it here anymore. Tom is not nice and this place is scary," Minerva cried launching herself around Emerald's neck.

"I know baby. Mummy's going to get us out and I'm going to tell Tom he can't be with you anymore okay?" Emerald said standing with the girl in her arms.

She felt Minerva nodded against her shoulder.

"Good girl let's go get daddy and get home," Emerald said.

"Lionne you and the cub are always welcome and protected," Clinton said, "And we elders will see you back out to make sure you stay safe."

"Thank you Clinton. You are a truly wise leader; it's too bad we humans are not as smart in choosing our leaders," Emerald smiled rubbing Minerva's back as the girl silently cried.

Clinton chuckled lightly and patted Emerald's head as though she were a small child.

* * *

"Dumbledore we have to go in after her," Deputy Headmaster Harper sighed.

"I know…but maybe just two more minutes. If anyone can get through to the centaurs its Emerald," Albus sighed.

"But Albus think about it. If the centaurs already attacked they may not be willing to listen to her," Professor Prince said.

"Hey look at that!" Edmund shouted pointing to the other end of the woods.

The Professors watched as six large centaurs came out of the forest followed by Emerald carrying Minerva. The forest group approached the professors and parted so Emerald could be seen.

"Emmy thank God you're okay. Is that Minerva? What happened to her?" Edmund asked running up to them.

"Chaton go with your daddy okay," Emerald said. The little girl nodded and willing let Edmund take her in his arms.

With her arms free Emerald approached the boys and grabbed Riddle by his shirt collar.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle you listen to me and listen well. Minerva is my child not your property. I have no proof you and your cronies did anything but that means a hill of beans to me. If I ever here of you coming after my child again you will die and no amount of Horcurxes will save you," Emerald hissed.

She saw the fear in his eyes a split second before it was replaced by a scowl.

"Oh aye I know. I know more than your pubescent arrogant bastard self will ever comprehend and you will die of your own arrogance Lord Voldemort!" She hissed the last words in his ear.

"Mrs. Rivers!" Harper snapped hearing just a bit of the conversation.

"Harper screw all of you! None of you are fit to care for a child as wonderful as Minerva and I'll see to it none of you has her again. In fact I doubt if she will even come here when she's of age!" Emerald shouted before taking Minerva back from Edmund and stalking off.

Edmund followed faithfully behind her leaving the students and professors staring dumbstruck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch14:**

"You knew about the Horcurxes and didn't tell anyone!?" Harry exclaimed.

"I knew he would be defeated Harry. Defeated by his own arrogant nature," Emerald said as she and Athena cleared up the supper. "Riddle's problem was that he saw himself greater than he was. At best he was slightly above average. What gets us all killed is when we forget our own limitations and weaknesses. Albus knows his weakness is Minerva and his children; and Minerva knows hers is me. I know mine is my children and grandchildren. We don't hide our weaknesses nor do we flaunt them. Better to allow them to keep your head."

"Meaning that when you tried to push everyone away your fifth and sixth years that's when you lost people. When they died," Minerva explained.

"So just like that you adopted the professor?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly," Edmund laughed, "you see after they found out the cat was a girl the Blacks petitioned to get her back saying that Min was rightfully theirs. Riddle petitioned because he had a wizarding agreement for her. But the truth is both of those claims were bullocks. The Blacks had claimed a cat not a girl and since she was a girl they were unfounded. Because the Blacks did not have legal rights to her Riddle's wizard agreement meant nothing."

"Well how did you get her then?" Ron asked.

"I petitioned that because I had not yet claimed a payment for the death of my parents and brother; and because I was asking for hero's pay for my part in the battle. I asked for the _girl_. The Ministry indeed decided to grant me complete and full guardianship; especially being the fact I was a wielder and she an unborn. I adopted her in the old wizarding way that meant she was as much my child as if I'd given birth to her," Emerald replied.

"And that's it. Everyone lived happily ever after!" Edmund clapped. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Of course there is more to the story but you lot will just have to come back tomorrow to here it," he added.

They all nodded eagerly and rose to leave. Athena and her children followed them out of the house and down the street back to their port key.

"Well this has been entertaining. Can't wait to see what Grammy Em has to say tomorrow," Athena laughed.

"Gran says Aunt Astrid is coming tomorrow," Melody grinned.

The trio and Ginny saw Minerva's face light up as they were whisked away back to the Burrow.

"Astrid, Minerva, and Emerald. My we will get a good story tomorrow won't we kids?" Athena smirked as she led her children down the street back home.

* * *

The next morning the four friends were all ready to go and eager to leave. They were a little disappointed when Molly Weasley informed them that Minerva and Albus had been called away to a Ministry meeting and could not come and take them to Emerald's today.

"Man, and I was hoping for some more of those cookies," Ron sighed as he and the others entered the sitting room.

"I wanted to know more about Professor McGonagall. So far her story seems terribly fascinating." Hermione sighed.

"Is it just me or does the story make you think the Professor has some kind of mental problem?" Harry asked.

"Well I don't think being the kid of a dark lord and pet of another has helped her any. Being around so much torture and death probably had some kind of psychological effect on her. From what we've heard so far she sometimes acted younger than she was. But then look at her now. She's the picture of being proper and discipline," Hermione said.

"True but is that her? Maybe it's just a façade," Ginny said.

"Then I guess you four should find out then shouldn't you," Athena smiled coming through the kitchen.

"Athena!" Hermione smiled, "It's good to see you again. Where are you're children?"

"Melody is at Emerald's and David went with his father to a cricket game today. Mum said you lot were waiting for them so I volunteered to bring you to Gran's," she smiled brightly.

"Great, can we go?" Harry asked.

"Certainly," Athena nodded, "Gran's taken down her wards so we can all floo in today. Just say Emerald Lioness."

The children nodded and one by one left through the fireplace. They all came out in the living room of the Rivers' home.

"Ello, fancy seeing you lot!" Smiled a woman in her early fifties. She was rather short but slim. Her hair was long and dark red and in a loose barrette; her eyes were a sharp brown. She was dressed in blue jean shorts and a black tank top with a green one over it.

"Astrid! Astrid Camilla Morgan Rivers what have I told you about leaving a mess in the bathroom. You're over fifty years old why don't you try acting like it. Your sister never does it nor did your brothers," Emerald yelled from up the stairs.

"I'd like to point out you have visitors mother and we can't all be as wonderful as Chaton!" the woman shouted back.

"Colibri don't antagonize your mother," Edmund scolded entering the room from the stairs.

"Yes dad," she sighed and went to hug him. Just as Harry was about to speak; the floo came back to life and Minerva stepped out. Her hair was up in a barrette and she was wearing slacks and a green blouse.

"Thought you had a meeting mum," Athena grinned hugging the witch.

"Albus let me come home to see Astrid," Minerva answered.

"Well you've seen me you can go," Astrid said coldly.

"Why don't you go," Minerva snapped.

The two witches eyed each other a few minutes before squealing like young girls and hugging each other.

"Merlin I've missed you!"

"Why haven't you called!" the two said at the same time only to dissolve into laughter.

"Ah this is what it's all about," Edmund sighed.

"Personally I prefer them when they're asleep. Much quieter," Emerald quipped standing on the last step.

"Aunt Astrid how's New York?" Melody asked.

"Lots of people sugar. And there is no one like your grandmother," Astrid winked spinning her sister around.

"Both of you are one of a kind and double the trouble," Emerald sighed. The girls continued spinning each other getting faster and faster.

"Uh girls watch out for my….."

But it was too late. Edmund's favorite monkey statue fell over and shattered.

"My monkey," he sighed.

"Ooops. Sorry daddy," the girls chorused.

Harry and the others watched as the two clasped hands and hovered their free hands over the figurine. It quickly put itself back together and mounted itself back on the table.

"Thank you girls," Edmund smiled kissing their heads.

"Girls what have I told you about spinning too fast?" Emerald said crossing her arms.

"We break it we fix it we clean the attic," the girls said in perfect unison.

"Very good. But the attic is still clean from last time so I'll let it slide this time," Emerald replied, "Just don't spin."

The two witches nodded as a loud crash was heard from upstairs. Emerald's eyes narrowed and Harry, who was standing closest to her, was sure he heard a low growl emanating from her.

"Peeves! Peeves get your sorry arse down here right now!!" Emerald shouted. A minute later there was a distinct popping sound as the poltergeist appeared cowering behind Minerva and Astrid.

"What's Peeves doing here?" Ron blinked backing away from the poltergeist.

"Where else would he go during the summer?" Melody looked at the trio oddly.

"You mean he's your poltergeist?" Harry asked looking at Emerald.

"God no," Emerald shook her head as her anger slowly ebbed away, "He's Astrid's."

Peeves looked up and nodded as he flew around the room cackling.

"Then why does he stay at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Keeps Minnie company and on her toes I does for Astrid's tricky," Peeves replied as he sat himself on Emerald's shoulder.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked the spirit.

Peeves looked a little somber as he said, "Minnie and Alby gone and Flitchy's on vacation. I wanted to come see Mother Rivers."

"And break my China while you're at it," Emerald rolled her eyes.

"Aw mum you know how Peeves is," Astrid said stepping up to the witch. Emerald sighed and laughed in a light fairy like tone.

"All right Peeves I'm not mad anymore," she sighed.

Peeves cheered and zoomed out of the room presumably to cause more chaos in some other room of the house.

"Well it's lovely to see you all again and I presume you've already met my daughter Astrid," Emerald smiled warmly to the group. They nodded their heads.

"Gran can we start the story?" Melody asked as she wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist.

"Certainly," Emerald nodded, "Everyone make yourselves comfortable and I'll get the tea."

Ten minutes later everyone was very comfortable and relaxed but anxiously for the story to start again.

"All right well we last left off with Edmund and I adopting Minerva yes?"

They all nodded. "Well not much happened after that. For four years Edmund and I raised Minerva the best way we knew how. I retired from dueling for the first time to be a stay at home mother and found out I was very good at it," Emerald chuckled.

"Irony of ironies," Melody laughed from her place lounging in Minerva's lap.

"It was," Emerald nodded.

"But even so the way things were people had completely forgotten about what happened when she was at the school. So we skip to Christmas Holidays not long after Minerva had turned eleven," Edmund interjected, "Albus had not been by to see her since the incident thinking it may upset her. But now rumors had circulated Minerva wasn't going to Hogwarts and Albus wanted to see if it was true."

"So he came by the night before Christmas Eve…which actually was a bad time considering we were about to head out the door ourselves…."


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch15:**

Albus Dumbledore walked down the cold street dressed in a brown three piece suit and brown duster style jacket with a bright purple scarf as he headed to the address on the letter in his pocket. For the last four years Emerald had sent him letters every now and then telling how well the little child was doing. He had taken comfort in the fact the child would becoming to the school the following fall but with the rumors circulating around the Ministry and none of his letters returned in the last few months Albus was beginning to think it true. As such here he was on the steps of his godchild's home ringing the door bell.

The Professor was most astounded when a little girl of four with tight red curls and hazel eyes as well as a taller version of the ebony haired grey eyed child from before answered the door. Both girls had their hair in tight Shirley Temple style curls and were wearing fairy ballet outfits. One was in pink and the other in white.

"Hello my dears," Albus smiled brightly, "Is this the Rivers residence?"

"Yes sir," the older version of little Minerva nodded, "you're the transfiguration teacher aren't you?"

"I am indeed honored you remembered me," Albus smiled, "Might I be permitted to speak with your lovely moth…"

"Minerva! Astrid! Where are my little sugar plum fairies?" a male voice called from somewhere in the house.

"Daddy!" the two girls squealed and ran off leaving the door open.

"Edmund please get their coats on we have to leave in two minutes!" Emerald's voice called as she came down the stairs.

Albus had to smile at how beautiful his best friend's daughter kept getting. Emerald's curls were shining in the light and pulled into an elegant bun with a few curly tendrils left out and she was wearing a dark blue slightly off the shoulder long sleeved dress that was fitted at the bust and flared at the hip to her knee. She also had on some black high heels and silver jewelry. She turned to the door while trying to put on her shoes and looked shocked.

"Hello Emmy Chaton," Albus smiled nervously.

"Albus Darling what are you doing here?" Emerald asked walking up to him and enveloping him in a warm hug.

"I came to visit for Christmas but I see this is a bad time," he answered, "I see Minerva has grown."

"Like a vine. I suspect she'll be rather tall. If you saw Minerva then you saw little Astrid as well. Those two are attached at the hip," Emerald said fondly as she led him in the home and shut the door.

"Astrid is yours?" Albus asked seeing toys and things scattered around the living room.

"Well I didn't give birth to her but yes she's mine. We adopted Astrid two years ago," Emerald answered as both little girls came running back into the living room now wearing coats, scarves, and gloves.

"Ready mummy!" the girls chorused.

"I see that," Emerald smiled picking up Astrid, "Astrid sweetie this is Mr. Albus. He's very good friend of mummy and daddy's."

"Hello Mister Alus," Astrid smiled.

Albus chuckled and kissed her little hand, "A pleasure."

Astrid giggled and buried herself in her mother's neck.

Emerald rolled her eyes and kissed the girl's head. "Minerva go and hurry daddy up okay?"

The little ebony haired girl nodded and ran back toward the kitchen.

"Albus we were about to leave for the girl's ballet recital. Would you like to come?" Emerald asked readjusting her hold on the younger girl.

Albus looked hesitant but decided to agree and soon found himself sitting in the front passenger seat of the little blue station wagon with Emerald in the back sitting between the little ballerinas.

"What are the girls performing if I may ask?" Albus asked.

"The Nutcracker. My girls are the prettiest sugar plum fairies in the whole dance," Edmund stated proudly as he drove through the streets. Astrid and Minerva giggled as they cuddled close to Emerald.

* * *

"Good night my little ones. You were very good tonight. I love you," Emerald said softly tucking in each of her daughters.

"Night mummy love you," Astrid yawned and closed her eyes.

"Mummy I like Mr. Albus now…he's changed and since …since Tom is not there anymore I think I'd like to go to Hogwarts," Minerva said looking up at Emerald's green eyes.

"Are you certain? It's not just because of the stories Albus told is it?" Emerald asked sitting on the bed.

"No…you said Hogwarts was a happy time for you and I want to go and learn stuff," Minerva explained.

"All right your father and I will talk to you about it later. Now it's time to go to bed," Emerald smiled. Minerva nodded and pulled the covers up.

"I love you mummy," Minerva smiled.

"I love you to sweetie," Emerald smiled as she shut the door and turned out the light.

As she walked down the stairs back to where the men where she clutched her chest and gasped as a vision pounded through her mind. A vision of love, death, destruction, heartache, grief, and peace. When it ended she knew what needed to be done. She walked into the sitting room and looked straight at Albus.

"Minerva will be on the train September 1st next year," Emerald sighed.


End file.
